


The Wrong Potion

by laredla



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laredla/pseuds/laredla
Summary: Mitch is trying to ask Jonas to prom. Jonas has been flirty as of recent. Madison fucks up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS, IT'S FINALLY READY. This is a fanfic for Long Exposure, a webcomic by the AMAZING @smokeplanet (Mars)
> 
> It's based on this ask:
> 
> http://mitjo.tumblr.com/search/love+potion
> 
> I changed very little but it's basically the same premise!
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO:
> 
> abkvs on AO3 and @helloabakkus on twitter !!!  
> LethalTeapot on AO3 and @MarrasaurusRex on twitter !!!
> 
> THEY WERE MY BETAS AND ARE WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL FANTASTIC PEOPLE I LOVE THEM
> 
> anyways, here's fluff

The school library is too quiet for Madison’s liking. She can barely focus on the book in front of her, what with the thoughts of Jonas clouding her mind. He always seems to worm his way into her thoughts, but not without Mitchell.

No, _never_ without him.

Wherever Jonas went, that lunatic always seemed to follow. She knew about the project. She knew that they were partners and that they were being forced to join together to complete the assignment.

That’s when it occurs to her.

Why was Jonas always so willing? Why did he seem so eager to interact with someone who’d bullied him?

Madison can’t wrap her mind around it.

They were friendlier than ever, _too friendly_ , and there wasn’t a gosh darn thing Madison could do about it. Jonas wouldn’t listen to her. What had become of his little obsession with Carmen? _He was really into her…_ Madison feels familiar jealousy creeping up her spine until it suddenly wanes. _But he doesn’t even talk about her anymore._

All Jonas seems to be thinking about now is that project and-

Mitchell.

That same jealous feeling returns, this time in full force. It doesn’t subside.

 _It’s not like Jonas could… like Mitchell. Could he?_ Absolutely not, there’s no way he’d fall for a delinquent like that. Much less a _guy!_ It’s almost laughable to her.

Until it isn’t.

Madison drops the book. She can’t even remotely focus on the words on the pages. Instead, she moves to sit at one of the school computers. How would she get Jonas to like her back? She refuses to type “ _how to get a guy to like you”_ into the search bar. Those articles were always catered to desperate girls. Is she desperate?

Maybe.

She scrolls through useless catalogs and blogs until she sees something that catches her eye—love potions. _Nonsense, those don’t work_. The voice in the back of her head tells her she doesn’t have many options as is.

The page that comes up is… sketchy, to say the least.

Rows of recipes for each individual potion crowd the screen. Lord, it’d be terribly embarrassing if anyone were to see her researching _this_ of all things. Madison was never one to believe in magic-related anything and she planned to make sure no one thought otherwise of her.

She gets to the bottom and finds two recipes in bolded font, very unlike the others.

Curiosity nets her in.

One is called “Forever In Love” and the affected person falls in love at first sight, permanently. She quickly skims the other. “True Feelings.” It compels the affected person to act upon previously existing feelings for an entire day or so. _So like a lovesick drunk?_

She knows the second one is a bust. If it involves how the person _already_ feels… well, Madison already knows Jonas feels nothing for her. The potion would simply drive him away, probably to Carmen or whoever he was currently in love with. She sighs and returns to reading about the other potion.

_This one’s perfect._

Madison is about to copy and paste the desired recipe onto a notepad program when she feels a tap on the shoulder.

She panics.

She quickly copies and pastes it, then terminates the search engine and shuts off the monitor. Turning around, she realizes it’s Erin, the librarian.

The librarian scolds her lightly. “The free period has been over for almost five minutes; you’re going to be late for your next class.”

Madison nods furiously and squeaks, “Sorry, I’ll just clean up my things!” The librarian gives her a look and then walks away. Gee, she needs to get to class. She turns the monitor back on to find the recipe pasted onto the notepad… sans title. _Oh well, not like it’s necessary._

She quickly scrawls it onto a physical piece of paper and gathers her belongings.

 _I could probably find most of these ingredients in the chemistry lab…_ Is Madison willing to potentially get in trouble over something so seemingly miniscule?

She rereads the recipe.

She’s desperate.

 

* * *

 

She’s always been an overachiever and was _determined_ to finish before lunch was over. Madison had managed to sneak away from her friends to get to work, the early morning discovery of the potion’s existence having motivated her greatly.

Of course, not forgetting the fact that if she were to be found out, she’d be in trouble and Madison wouldn’t _dare_ accept soiling her perfect school reputation. The lunch break wouldn’t last long and the chemistry lab was empty except for her.

It was done.

She moves to pour the mixture into an empty perfume bottle and twists the small lid tightly shut. With nervous excitement, Madison cleans up the chemistry lab and tucks the perfume bottle into her backpack.

The school bell chimes, signaling the end of lunch and she exhales.

_Just in time._

After slipping out and closing the door behind her shut, students begin filing back into the building from the courtyard and start towards their classes.

_Thank mercy no one noticed. All that’s left to do is find Jonas._

She holds her chin high, somewhat arrogantly. This is going to be easier than she originally thought!

She filters through the oncoming students until she sees him there, standing at his locker. She brightens at the sight and is about to eagerly call out to him- that’s when she sees the person next to him.

Mitchell is leaning onto the locker right beside Jonas, probably telling some unintelligent joke and Jonas laughs right along with him. She wants to retain her disgust but she notices Mitchell’s expression.

_What…?_

He has this look and it’s all too gentle compared to the crazed faces Madison has seen him make during a fight. _It’s almost like he… no, there’s no way._

The late bell goes off and Madison still isn’t giving up.

The halls have almost cleared out now. Mitchell ruffles Jonas’s hair, who swats his hand away despite seeming pleased all the same.

Madison can barely make out what Mitchell is saying.

“-nt me to walk you to class?”

_No!_

“I’ll be there in a bit, but _you,”_ Jonas points to his Mitchell’s chest, only making him smile wider and more unsettlingly. How does Jonas handle standing in such a close proximity to him?

“You don’t need to be late again. I’ll catch up.”

-“Sure, you take for-fuckin’-ever. I’ll save you a seat.”

He turns to walk away, his gaze and lazy grin lingering on Jonas a moment longer before sauntering off. Jonas stares at his retreating back and Madison can’t see the expression he’s making.

_Okay, we’re alone._

_It’s now or never._

She psyches herself up and marches right up to him.

“Jonas!”

He jumps as she calls his name and then whips his head in her direction, now standing stiffly and tightly gripping his things. “Oh! H-hey, Maddy! Didn’t see you there.”

Madison smiles. “No worries!” She tries to start a conversation but notes early on that Jonas is not paying attention in the slightest.

She feels irked.

“Are you okay?” Madison finally asks.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just…” He glances towards the direction Mitchell had left, split-second eye movement but Madison caught it, and a small, involuntary smile seems to creep onto his face. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Madison bites her lip.

She tries to continue the meaningless small talk as Jonas digs into his locker to retrieve his textbooks. His distracted self allows her to subtly extract the perfume bottle from her bag.

She carefully aims the nozzle at Jonas and brings it up to her neck. Once Jonas turns back towards her, she presses.

He coughs and chokes on the air particles, “What the _heck_ , Maddy? Ugh—what is this stuff? It smells—” Madison pulls at Jonas’s sleeve so that he’s looking right at her.

_Love at first sight, perfect!_

Jonas is staring at her angrily, his eyes and expression both unchangingly irritated.

“Jeez, what are you doing? Let go, I’m going to class. Be careful where you aim that, please.” Jonas grabs the rest of his books and disappears down the hall.

What?

Wait, what? _It was supposed to be love at first sight! The potion said- and the-_

_It-!_

She deflates.

Madison sighs for maybe the fifth time that day.

She shouldn’t have expected something as ridiculous as a love potion to work anyways.

 

* * *

 

Mitch bounces his leg where he’s seated, drowning out the buzzing classroom with thoughts surrounding a certain freckled boy. His other leg remains propped up on the desk next to him, reserving it just for Jonas.

He’s pressing a sharpened pencil against the flat surface in front of him until the point snaps when Jonas finally walks in with a tense air following him. Upon seeing him, Mitch flicks the broken lead away and sweeps his desk clean in one swift motion.

The rest of the their classmates are finally taking their seats as Jonas approaches Mitch. He removes his leg from atop the desk and opens his mouth to greet Jonas- when he notices he’s rubbing his eyes.

Unsure of how to approach, he starts with, “The fuck’s up with you?”

And then immediately shuts the hell up again.

_Nice one, fuckhead._

Mitch internally cringes at himself but Jonas doesn’t seem to process anything but the concern, thankfully.

“Nothing, just,” Jonas examines his sleeve for anything that might’ve been wiped from his face. “Madison accidentally got perfume on me. It just stings a little and—” He makes a face. “Tastes gross.”

Mitch quirks an eyebrow. He assumes Jonas is talking about the girl that hangs around him at lunch, the not-clone.

Jonas takes the seat saved for him and sets out his things. A loud voice from the front of the classroom signals that the lecture has begun; Mitch is prompted to slouch and tune out while Jonas readies a notebook and freshly sharpened pencil.

The class seems endless.

Mitch remembers why he bothers to show up in the first place.

He sneaks a prolonged glance at Jonas, whose eyes are glued to the paper in front of him.

He must’ve eventually felt Mitch’s eyes on him because he suddenly sneaks a glance of his own towards Mitch, who is _severely_ unprepared for Jonas to catch him staring.

 _Fuck—_ He immediately reverts his attention back to his broken pencil, pressing down harder with intentions to snap the wood next. This time, it’s Mitch who can feel Jonas staring.

He wants to look up.

He wants to look up _real fuckin’ badly._

He wants to say _fuck being careful_ , but he’s still afraid.

He’s afraid, even if Jonas’s recent behavior has been… encouraging. Different, more open.

It just makes him want to _constantly_ catch Jonas’s unwavering attention.

He remembers their time at the cove _,_ one _specific_ time.

 

* * *

  

“Dude, stop.” Jonas was starting to get really pissed. _Fuck_ , was it cute. Mitch had been flicking his hat off from across the cove for almost an hour and he had no plans of stopping any time soon.

Jonas had brought homework and was determined to work on it.

Mitch had other ideas.

He beckoned towards himself with his finger and again, the cap flew off. Jonas turned to stare incredulously at Mitch and finally closed his notebook. He stood and bent down to pick the hat up—and it flew off the sand and towards Mitch until it was right in front of his feet.

Jonas raised his arms and dropped them back against his sides, frustrated. “Really? You’re getting it all dirty, knock it off.”

Jonas bent once more to pick up the hat in front of Mitch—but Mitch knelt as well and beat him to it. He held up the hat, dusted it off, and then placed it on Jonas’s head. He didn’t let go of the bill.

Instead, he pulled it down and then closer towards him, bringing Jonas with it.

That’s where Mitch made his _first_ mistake. He miscalculated and Jonas was close.

Mitch had already planned for him to end up close—

But Jonas was _too close_.

Suddenly they were both still kneeling, their faces close under the bill Mitch had been grasping. Jonas was still discombobulated from being pulled by the cap, still angry, until he realized just where he was.

Their noses were _maybe_ a few inches apart.

Mitch’s _second_ mistake was looking directly into Jonas’s eyes.

Green? Hazel? Was that what they called it? Though colors were the last things on Mitch’s mind because the first was-

_Fucking beautiful._

The frustrated look on Jonas’s face had long since dissolved into something more curious, like he wanted to find out more but he wasn’t sure exactly what it was he wanted more of. Mitch felt his eyes darting towards Jonas’s lips. He should really stop himself-

But how could he when Jonas was doing the exact same thing to _him?_

He was leaning closer with Jonas following his lead.

Mitch felt breath against his mouth and that’s when it clicked—

_This could happen. This is happening._

_Right now._

He panicked.

He flipped Jonas’s hat off, this time with his physical hand and not his powers.

_Fuck._

The curious look was wiped from Jonas’s face and he was back to frustration. “Are you freaking serious?” He pushed Mitch away and picked up the hat, dusting it off himself.

Mitch laughed awkwardly. “Lighten up, nerd.” But on the inside, he wasn’t laughing.

_Are you fucking serious?_

 

* * *

 

Mitch is pulled from the memory when he drops the pencil he’d been fidgeting with. He sighs and moves to pick it up only to see a perfect hand already holding it up for him. His eyes _finally_ catch Jonas’s and he already feels his face heating up at the shy smile Jonas is wearing.

_This isn’t fuckin’ ending the same way._

Their fingers brush as Jonas hands him back his pencil; Mitch takes a leap of faith, lets his fingers linger against Jonas’ for a second longer before accepting the pencil and bringing it back to his desk.

Jonas glances at Mitch and then stares down at a textbook. Mitch watches as Jonas tucks a curly lock of hair behind his ear.

And then he can’t take it anymore.

He has to interact with Jonas _somehow_ within the next five minutes or he’s going to fucking explode.

He whips out his phone and clicks on the contact labeled “Spots.” Mitch didn’t think this far. What is he supposed to start with? Something safe?

 **Mitch** : thsi class fuckkn suks

Jonas blinks at the sudden vibration coming from the phone in his pocket. He takes one look at the text and huffs air out through his nose, amused.

 **SPOTS** : We need to know this stuff for the next test.

Mitch rests his elbows on his desk.

 **Mitch:** watha fukc am i gona need t know ths stuf for

Jonas lowers the phone slightly to stare at Mitch in mock disbelief, only to break the façade with a brief, breathy giggle. The corners of Mitch’s mouth tug subconsciously into a lopsided grin.

 **SPOTS:** We at least need to know this stuff to graduate, y’know. To be able to go out into the real world and get jobs…

Jonas stifles a giggle at the face Mitch makes.

 **Mitch:** thsi is bulsht

 **Mitch:** i coud b doin othr shit like

 **Mitch:** idk prolly mesing with ppl

Mitch pauses.

 **Mitch:** do u daer me

He can practically _see_ the “Oh no,” radiating from Jonas after he hits send.

 **SPOTS:** Dare you to do what?

Mitch peers around the classroom.

 **Mitch:** wtch thi s

Jonas’s eyes are wide as Mitch raises a hand barely above the desk.

Before he can say anything to stop him, Mitch is making the lights flicker… by flipping the switch on and off.

Their teacher and classmates jump in surprise as the lights flash erratically enough for an epilepsy warning.

“Mitch!” He chuckles to himself as he tries to balance the light switch in the middle from afar.

“Calm down, everyone, it must just be the generator acting up.” Their teacher attempts to remain composed for everyone’s sake. “It should pass momentarily.”

Jonas turns and grabs the hand making the lights flicker. Mitch is stunned for a moment but immediately surrenders and leaves the light switch alone. When Mitch can properly see him again, he’s surprised, to say the least.

Jonas is trying _terribly_ hard to not smile… and failing.

As the classroom pacifies, they share secret smiles.

Jonas tries to revert to a somewhat scolding tone. “If you keep doing that with other people around, _someone’s_ gonna notice it’s not just the generator messing with everything,” He moves to flip a page of his notebook but he can’t and he looks down to see why—

His hand is still in Mitch’s.

“Do ya only want me to do that around you?”

Mitch squeezes it teasingly and Jonas flushes to his ears.

They let go at the same time. “Y-you’re gonna get in trouble! This-“

Jonas gets cut off mid-sentence and only then do they notice how quiet the classroom is except for that booming voice.

“Mr. Wagner, I expect you to be a good influence, not a chatty-Kathy. Mr. Mueller, you’re barely in my class as is. Stop the talking.”

Mitch rolls his eyes and Jonas shrinks under their teacher’s hard stare. The class resumes and the rest of the students begin separating into groups for a friendly debate. Mitch and Jonas are excluded from being able to participate because, “I don’t take distracting the rest of my class lightly.” Jonas has a hand on his face, wilting due to being frowned upon by the teacher.

_…shit._

Mitch picks up his phone again.

 **Mitch:** wat a fukkin ashole

Jonas moves his hand, feeling his phone vibrate again. He looks to Mitch, who is watching him out of the corner of his eye nervously, almost worried. Jonas shakes his head with a small, reassuring smile.

 **Spots:** It’s okay.

Mitch nods to himself. He teases Jonas often enough, but it stays between them. Jonas getting in trouble with a teacher means him getting in trouble with his _parents_. They try to avoid that often enough. He doesn’t want Jonas to resent him again, not for getting him in trouble with the infamous Dean.

 **Mitch:** id stil rther be anywhr but here

Jonas is apparently feeling just as risky as Mitch today.

 **SPOTS:** Hah, yeah, am I allowed to tag along?

_You fuckin’ bet._

**Mitch:** u wnt too?

 **SPOTS:** Well, where would you rather be?

His grin goes from smug to genuine… and then he pushes his luck.

 **Mitch** : i woud rther be back at th cove w u

Mitch watches Jonas after he finishes sending it. He watches Jonas _smile_ at the text, discreetly covering his mouth to hide it. Mitch is so tempted to hold that hand in his own again, to gently shift it so he can see that fucking gorgeous smile.

Jonas goes back to gripping his phone with both hands, now biting his lip.

 **SPOTS** : I would… also rather be there with you.

And Mitch is on _cloud nine_.

He rests his face on his fist, shoving the knuckles into his cheek in an attempt to get himself to stop the ecstatic grin that is involuntarily blooming across his face. It won’t stop.

He doesn’t want it to stop.

He’s about to reply after containing himself when he hears—

“Mueller. Wagner. Stay after class, will you?”

Jonas, startled, slaps his phone against the wood of the desk while Mitch nonchalantly places his back in the pocket of his jacket with a grunt.

They’re in trouble. Again, Mitch looks to Jonas. His smile mirrors Mitch’s and he knows they’re okay.

 

* * *

 

Class drags on.

Mitch is dozing in and out of consciousness, head nodding.

He’s about to drift into a steady sleep when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye.

Jonas is curling into himself, hugging his sides. Mitch snaps to attention.

_What the fuck?_

He looks around the classroom to see everyone still arguing. “Debating.” Their teacher is refereeing two students. He’s too busy to notice if they interact with each other.

Mitch is reaching out to Jonas when that same doubtful voice returns.

_Don’t fuck this up._

He places his fingertips lightly on Jonas’s arm, “Joey? You good?”

He tries to sound as soothing as possible. What the hell are you supposed to do when someone isn’t feeling okay? Take them to the nurse?

Jonas whines and grabs Mitch’s hand. Mitch immediately places his other hand comfortingly against Jonas’s back and is about to ask what’s wrong—and that’s when he notices the tears. Alarms go off in Mitch’s head.

_Is the shit that got in his face still messing with him?_

“Hey, he needs to go to the nurse,” Mitch calls out to the teacher.

The class doesn’t quiet down due to the heated debate but the teacher takes notice.

“You’re both in trouble, I don’t want any problems from either of you—”

“He’s fuckin’—he’s _sick_ or something, I don’t know, but he needs to see the damn nurse.”

The teacher tries to stare him down. “I believe I made myself clear, Mr. Mueller.”

The teacher turns his attention back to the debate, and that’s the teacher’s _second_ mistake.

His first was disregarding a pained Jonas in front of Mitch.

He turns to Jonas. Sure enough, he’s still curled into himself and whimpering quietly. If he sneaks Jonas out, they’ll both get in trouble. He’s not so much concerned for himself as he is for Jonas and his _home_ situation.

Would it be worth it?

Jonas starts to actually cry and Mitch knows it will be.

“Shit, uh,” Mitch isn’t sure what the _fuck_ he’s doing but he starts with gently coaxing Jonas up from the desk. “C’mon, the, uh. The nurse can probably help, here—”

He guides him with a hand on his back, the other hovering near, ready to catch him if he falls.

They make it out of the loud classroom and out into the hallway.

It’s empty and far quieter than what Mitch was ready for because now he’s alone with someone in pain—and not just anyone.

 _Jonas_.

He needs to stay calm. Losing his shit won’t help anyone. Fuck.

They slowly trudge through the long halls, Mitch matching Jonas’s pace so as to not strain him too much.

They finally make it to the nurse’s office and Mitch pauses. He’s only ever been sent here against his will to apologize for his violent tendencies. There are different nurses tending to students every now and then. Maybe they’ll be lucky enough to get one today that doesn’t recognize Mitch.

Hopefully.

Mitch knocks on the door. Nothing. He knocks again. Still nothing.

_Fuck it._

Mitch lifts a foot and kicks the door once before he feels the body he’s holding upright lurch away. Jonas is gripping into the sides of his head tightly, trying to block everything out. “Shit—! Sorry, I’ll—” Mitch blanks. What _will_ he do?

He tries the doorknob. Locked. He’s about to go get someone because _Joey needs some fuckin’ help here_ when the door opens to reveal a plump woman with kind eyes. Mitch hasn’t seen her before.

“Oh, what seems to be the problem?” She steps out of the way, making room for them to enter. Mitch nods and brings Jonas inside the office with him.

“He got, like,” Mitch’s words jumble themselves up. “Someone got some kind of fu—uh, some kind of spray in his face and he just—he got like this.”

“Alright, I’ll take a look at him. Please have him take a seat on the cot.” She motions towards the recovery bed and he carefully leads Jonas over.

The office is clean and organized. Mitch is reminded of his previous unpleasant visits and it has him uneasy. Jonas takes a seat on the cot and mutters something. “Wait, what?” Mitch asks. Jonas seems to try to repeat the words again but reverts to cradling his head.

Mitch is hovering over him to try to figure out what he’d been trying to say, what’s wrong with him—

“Honey, I’ll just take a quick look at him to see what’s wrong.”

Mitch looks up to see the nurse smiling at him. He nods once and takes two small steps back.

The nurse chuckles, “Well, aren’t you the worried boyfriend,”

Mitch breathes in and promptly chokes on his own spit. He coughs once, harshly, and then composes himself.

“Are- are you alright?” the nurse asks. Mitch nods again, his head making a more rigid motion this time.

_Fucking- what?_

“If you’re sure… Don’t worry, I’ll only be a second and I’ll let you get back to him.”

The nurse turning towards Jonas gives Mitch a chance to have a short but much needed breakdown.

Holy shit.

Holy _shit_.

Hearing someone call him Jonas’s boyfriend sounded better than anything he could have _ever_ imagined.

Mitch moves to pick up and idly examine random things throughout the nurse’s station to entertain himself and his mind wanders.

He still needs to somehow ask Jonas to the fuckin’ prom. Hearing _boyfriend_ got his hopes up. He knows he should bring them back down but the giddy feeling won’t leave him.

“What’s this student’s name?” Mitch turns around, hiding the object he’d been tinkering with behind his back. “He’s, uh, Jonas Wagner.”

Mitch is grateful the nurse doesn’t ask for his name as well.

He doesn’t feel like being judged right now.

“There doesn’t seem to be a specific cause for his migraine, however it might be best if he remained here to rest for the remainder of the school day. I’m afraid I can’t allow you to stay here during that time.” She gives a sympathetic smile.

Mitch is already sulking. He looks over to Jonas, still balled up and shivering, and then narrows his eyes at the floor while scratching  the back of his head.

“He’ll still be here by the time classes are over. I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you then!”

Mitch’s eyes dart up to the nurse and then a back to the floor. “Sure, okay.”

He takes one last look at Jonas, who peeks at him through one opened eye, only to squeeze it shut once more at the feeling of another wave of discomfort in his head. Mitch turns and leaves the nurse’s office.

He loiters there for a moment before making his way towards the end of the hallway, the opposite direction of his current class.

 

* * *

  

Jonas feels like his head is trying to split in half.

 _Stop, stop, stop, stopstopst—!_ It’s unbearable _._

What the heck happened? He was in class, Mitch was texting him, they got in trouble and then all of a sudden his head just— _Mitch_.

His heart squeezes so much that it almost _hurts._ God, he’s such a _mess!_ Mitch had been turning his world upside down and it had his emotions doing a complete one-eighty!

Jonas hears someone speaking but he keeps his eyes shut this time. It wasn’t worth opening them again, not for the same pain as before… although he _had_ managed to catch a final glimpse of Mitch before he left.

He feels a cold washcloth on his forehead, making him almost jump out of his skin at the unprecedented contact. “Calm down, dear, it’s for the low fever.”

That’s right, he’s in the nurse’s office. That’s the nurse. Jonas curses the voice in his head that ever so desperately had hoped Mitch would be the one to watch over him.

There were footsteps and voices throughout the office every now and then, from what Jonas could pick up. Eventually, the throbbing in his temple dulls and he’s able to properly instruct his body to move the washcloth from his line of vision.

He squints.

Everything is bright, way too bright.

The nurse steps back into the office and takes one look at Jonas before returning to her organizing of various papers. “Seems like you had quite the headache,” she says. “How are you feeling now?”

Jonas moves to sit up but stops short. He’s _sore_. “I—” He breathes. “Tired, everything aches.”

The nurse nods, “I don’t doubt it. You appeared very ill when your boyfriend brought you in. Good thing, too,” Jonas is pretty dang sure the nurse had more to say, but he didn’t hear it at all.

What?

_My—_

_My what?_

_What?_

_Who the heck could she mistake for—_

Everything’s silent in his own mind- until the dam that is his comprehension breaks loose.

_What the heck?! But that means—and the only other person here was—!_

_“_ Mitch.”

“I’m sorry, dear, what was that?” the nurse looks up from her paperwork.

The air in his throat feels stuck.

“I—I was—I didn’t—” Jonas can’t get the words out and the nurse quirks an eyebrow. “Hm?” He clears his throat. “Um. The—my… _boyfriend_ ,” It feels so weird to say… yet so _right_. “What happened? When he brought me in, I mean.”

“Oh!” She turns to face him fully. “He helped you take a seat and I’m afraid I had to ask him to leave as students must remain in class until the end of the day. It felt awful to have to kick him out, he seemed to want to stay by your side very badly.”

Jonas isn’t sure what he _should_ be feeling; all he knows is the warm intensity of his cheeks. _Calm down, you didn’t even see these things happen._

The nurse brings her attention back to the papers in front of her. He’s about to ask what time it is until he remembers the phone in his pocket. He takes it out and his eyes widen.

Right below the time is a text from Mitch.

 **Mitch:** do u wnt me to pick u up wen class is ovr

He swipes through the lock screen to see the rest of the messages.

 **Mitch:** u were barley abel to walk bfore so I jus

 **Mitch:** I meen bc ud probbly get hit by a car w o me

 _Wow, nice save, Mitch._ Jonas wants to hold onto that feeling, thinking Mitch is ridiculous... but he can’t quite stop himself from feeling a certain warmth spread within his chest. He doesn’t reject it.

He pauses and considers bringing up the nurse’s idea of them _dating_. He thinks better of it; why make it even more awkward? He probably doesn’t even know what the nurse was thinking _—_ but why does Jonas want to talk about it so badly?

Jonas stops before he’s in too deep.

 **SPOTS:** Sure, I’d appreciate that.

Maybe he already is.

That’s the last thing he’s able to even think in his own mind for the day—

And then he’s in agony.

 

* * *

 

Mitch checks the time. Again. School still isn’t out.  

“When are you gonna finally ask the little nerd to prom?”

Mitch frowns. “Fuck off.”

Javier, in turn, grins. “You want to though, right?”

His accusation makes Mitch slump further down the wall he’s leaning against and he mumbles, “’Course I do.”

Scratch hops up and down. “He’s cute! Do it, do it, do it—!“

Mitch groans. Cliff stands off to the side, not wanting to participate. He stays out of the conversation whenever it centers Jonas _if he knows what’s fuckin’ good for him._

“You’ve got it bad.”

Mitch turns to Javier and deadpans, “No shit?”

His blunt answer brings a chuckle out of Javier as he motions the area. “Just saying, you’re waiting behind a school just to pick him up. Think about your next move.”

Mitch holds his phone up to check the hour for the fourth time in five minutes. Almost there.

“Seriously though,” Javier crosses his arms and Scratch pulls out a cigarette, turning to Javier for a light. “You should ask him. You guys have been hanging out a lot more,” He moves to pull out a lighter for her. “I think you should go for it, man.”

Mitch’s expression softens slightly as he pushes off the wall. “Whatever, I know. I just fuckin’—I need to make sure he’s okay and that he’s cool with going to prom in the first place and—” He abruptly stops talking at the looks his friends are giving him.

“Aw!! He’s in love!!” Scratch almost drops her cigarette out of excitement. Javier looks smug and nods.

“Fuckin’—shit, fuck off somewhere. I’m goin’ to pick him up.” Mitch puts his phone away.

The bell rings. _Finally_.

 

* * *

 

Mitch almost starts jogging towards the nurse’s office, but calms himself down. He needs to be cool. Calm and cool. He can do that, right?

Soon, he’s in front of nurse’s door, now alone. He goes for the handle first, not having learned the first time.

Right. Locked.

He sighs and knocks on the door. After a moment or two, the door opens and the same woman from before peers out. She perks up. “Oh, it’s you! Are you here to pick him up?” Mitch offers a small nod and she opens the door to let him in.

She speaks as Mitch finally rests his gaze on a shivering, curled up Jonas. “He _was_ starting to feel better, but his migraine worsened out of nowhere.“

Somehow, Mitch feels just as awful.

He wants nothing more than to care for him and seeing Jonas like this _hurts_ him.

“If you’re going to help him home, I suggest taking great caution. He doesn’t seem ready to move on his own and he needs proper rest.”

Mitch nods absentmindedly, still staring at Jonas. It’s only then that Mitch realizes he’s going to have to go up to Jonas’s door and knock until someone actually comes out… and sees him.

Jonas’s _parents._

Mitch looks to the nurse for permission. She nods at him and he hesitantly approaches Jonas. “Hey… Joey? It’s me,” He softly calls out for him. “School’s over.”

He places a hand on Jonas’s shoulder and gently moves him until he can see the grimace on his face. Jonas makes noises of protest and turns to Mitch, still not opening his eyes. “We gotta go-”

Cutting him off, Jonas reaches out and latches onto the sleeve of Mitch’s jacket. He pulls it towards himself until Mitch, already startled, has to bend over the cot, holding himself up with one arm on each side of Jonas so as to not fall on top of him—and Jonas throws his arms around Mitch’s neck with a soft whimper. 

Oh, fuck, is he...? Jonas is _crying._

Mitch is afraid he’s fucked up, but, suddenly, Jonas’s breath is in his ear. He only seems to hold onto Mitch tighter, pull him closer.

His head is spinning and he thinks he’s gonna pass out.

Jonas is warm.

His heart speeds up rapidly and he can feel the heat move all the way from the back of his neck to his cheeks.

_Joey?_

“He must’ve missed you.” Mitch can’t see the nurse, but he can already tell she’s wearing a knowing smile. Jonas buries right under Mitch’s jaw and Mitch is _breathless_. “But I can’t let you stay in the office forever, I do have to lock up soon.”

The nurse moves to go clean up and gather her things, leaving Mitch alone with the boy he’s in love with clinging to him like a lifeline.

“Joey,“ Mitch tries to say, but it comes out as barely a whisper. At his name, Jonas tries pulling Mitch down with him. He holds himself up from Jonas despite his _entire being is screaming at him to give in._

“Let go for a sec, you gotta sit up.”

He isn’t budging.

What the hell is he supposed to do?

Maybe…

If Mitch has an arm behind Jonas’s back, he figures he can pull him up into a sitting position. He hugs Jonas back completely—

And he can do nothing more.

Maybe that’s his third and _favorite_ mistake.

Jonas sighs contently despite his pain when he feels arms finally surround his form. Mitch feels a twinge in his heart and he practically melts into Jonas. He can’t handle his feelings—all he knows is that he’s here and wants nothing else in the world right now.

Mitch feels Jonas shift his arm to run fingers through his dyed hair. He leans into the feeling and closes his eyes.

Mitch is kneeling against the cot, so close to just laying down next to the boy in his arms… but he knows he should be pulling him up. He leans back ever so slightly and it has Jonas whining at the loss of encompassing contact—and then he just stares.

Jonas has his eyes squeezed shut, a blush painted across his spotted cheeks and Mitch has to stop and consider for a second as to whether or not he’s in a dream. He feels hands resting on the back of his neck trying to pull him back in and Mitch is almost resting his forehead against Jonas’s—

“Oh, I didn’t think you two would still be here.“ 

Mitch smacks his head on the cabinet next to the cot—“ _Fuck!”_ —and jerks away from the embrace like Jonas is burning him.

The nurse gasps and reaches out towards Mitch. “Oh my goodness, are you okay?”

Mitch waves her off, holding the side of his head. “’M fine, everything’s—fuck—it’s fine. Sorry.”

The nurse shakes her head slowly, still taking in Mitch’s short journey to injury. “Not at all, I apologize for interrupting you two. The school does, however, require me to shut down this section of the building at this time,” She waves an arm towards the door. “Again, I really am sorry, do you need something for your—?” “No.” Mitch shakes his head and reaches down for Jonas once more.

_Don’t think about how warm he is against you, don’t think about how close he is, don’t think about it, just pull him up—_

He quickly embraces Jonas again, trying desperately to ignore the arms trying to bring him impossibly closer. He pulls Jonas into him and then leans back slowly. Mitch hears him cry out quietly at the movement, keeping a careful hand on his back. Once he’s seated upwards, he dips forward into arms already waiting to catch him.

He’s _hurting_. 

Mitch feels panic welling up in his throat, feeling he’s somehow _already_ failed to properly care for Jonas.

_Of course you’d fuck this up._

That is, until the nurse commends him. “You’re being so careful with him! It’s reassuring to know that he’ll be in good hands.” Mitch feels a small release of tension in his shoulders.

Just a small one.

Eventually, Jonas is standing and Mitch is leading him with a hand against his upper back. “Uh, thanks.”

The nurse nods as she pulls out her jingling keys. “I hope he feels better!”

And they’re out the door, Mitch walking slowly to match Jonas’s pained pace once more.

 

* * *

 

The sun is still high in the sky when they close in on their destination. Jonas has texted Mitch the location before; all he had to do was go through previous messages. As they near the house, Mitch can’t help but remember the nurse calling him Jonas’s _boyfriend_.

He wants it _badly,_ but he knows he doesn’t have the right to claim that title.

Not yet.

He’s trying to silence his own thoughts when Jonas reaches out to take the arm guiding him and moves it to hug around his shoulders. Mitch looks over to him, surprised, as Jonas tugs him closer. He’s mumbling something and digging a palm into his eye in an attempt to ease his headache and Mitch doesn’t try to get him to repeat anything.

He’s still squeezing his eyes shut, still in anguish with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips.

Jonas probably just needs someone right now, someone to lean on.

He’ll just give himself this.

Then, they’re on the porch.

He helps Jonas up the stairs and then lifts a fist to knock—until he remembers their position. He carefully removes the arm from around Jonas, instead keeping a hand on his shoulder to keep him from losing his balance. He knocks.

Eventually, a man with stoic features and a police uniform answers.

Mitch makes sure to harden his expression.

His eyes narrow at Mitch and then at Jonas. “Do you know what time it is? I said come home _right_ after school.”

Mitch stands taller. “He had to take it real slow, he’s—“

“Excuse me, I don’t need your excuses for my son.”

Mitch’s scowl harshens. “He doesn’t feel good, he had a headache all day and can’t even walk on his own.”

“Then he should have notified me. Get in the house, Jonas.”

He doesn’t want to let him go inside, he _really_ fucking doesn’t want to.

He knows he has to.

Mitch reluctantly lets his shoulder go and Jonas drags his feet, entering the household. He looks like he’s about to turn back to look at Mitch, but the man moves to block his view of Jonas.

“Good night.” He’s still glaring when he shuts the door in Mitch’s face, ending the short but strained encounter.

_Fucking son of an asshole mother fucking bitch ass-_

Mitch grips his hair in frustration.

He doesn’t want to leave Jonas with that motherfucker, not in the state he’s in. He moves to send him a text before he’s even off the property.

 **Mitch:** leme kno if evrythin is ok

Only when he’s halfway home does he realize he hasn’t received a reply.

He’s worried.

How the hell would he even help? He takes his phone out again and scrolls towards another person on his contact list.

 **Mitch:** wat knd of food r u supposd to bring scki ppl

 **Javi:** what? who’s sick?

 **Mitch:** just fkkn tel me

 **Javi:** soup? and medicine or whatever. it depends on what they have

 **Mitch:** k thx

Soup? He can afford soup, right? He checks his pockets, emptying them for change and whatever else he can find. Not much, but…

Jonas is worth it.

 

* * *

 

Jonas tosses and turns. All he feels is the constant throbbing in his head, his body, _everything._

The pain doesn’t seem like it’ll ever let up but then there’s a silence that suddenly washes over him and the last thought he has before he’s overtaken is—

 _Mitch_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, love etc are much appreciated,,,
> 
> Feel free to punch me @laredla on tumblr and @llaredla on twitter
> 
> see ya soon, buddy bees


End file.
